Esto es amor
by usaguilove95
Summary: One Shot ...Lucy se da cuenta que la cuidad esta bajo una maldición, y ella le pide a su madre que le cuente como fue que ella y su padre se conocieron; pero le cuenta la una historia a base de los recuerdos falsos brindados por la nueva maldición...Alerta contiene posible spoilers!


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen

 **¡Alerta!**

 **posible contenido de Spoilers, leer bajo tu propio riesgo….**

Esto es amor

Lucy estaba concentrada leyendo el libro que Roni, su vecina, le había regalado hace unos días atrás, y su instinto le decía que las historias que estaban relatadas en el libro eran reales, que habían pasado y que los habitantes de Hyperion Hights estaban bajo una maldición y eso incluía a sus padres que hiso que se separaran, debía encontrar a su padre para que el rompiera la maldición y asi de una vez hacer que su este juntos de nuevo.

Con el pasar de los días fue adivinando poco a poco cuales era las verdaderas de identidades las personas que vivían en la cuidad, al menos de los que conocían, su madre era Cenicienta, Sabine quien era una de las mejores amigas de su madre, antes solía ser la Princesa Tiana y Roni, la vecina del apartamento de arriba; en otra vida fue la Reina Malvada o fue mejor conocida como Regina, la mujer que adopto a un niño muchos años atrás, y niño se convertiría un dia en el autor, y su padre; Henry Mills.

–¿Mamá puedo preguntarte algo? –Pregunto Lucy a su madre mientras ella preparaba la cena, además queria saber si su teoría de los recuerdos falsos era cierta

–¿Qué quieres saber, hija? –Pregunto Jacinda mientras veía como su hija se asomaba por el desayunador y la miraba con esos grandes ojos negros

–Ahhh…si –dijo un poco dudosa, mientras maquinaba como desarrollar lo que queria preguntar, sabia que era un tema muy delicado que su madre no le gustaba tocar, ya que siempre buscaba la manera de evitarlo –¿Cómo se conocieron mi padre y tú? –Lanzo la pregunta

–No creo que tengas la edad suficiente para hablar del tema –dijo Jacinda, que con solo recordar al padre su hija le partía el corazón, era ella quien no estaba lista, para hablar de él, aun le dolía la separación –Puede que no entiendas, porque tu padre y yo no estamos juntos–dijo mientras se acercaba a la niña le acomodaba el cabello detrás las orejas

–¿Por favor mamá? –Dijo Lucy después de hacer un puchero –Cuéntame, y te prometo que no volveré a preguntar de padre, nunca más

–Esta bien… -Dijo Jacinda, después de suspirar –Creo que después de todo tienes el derecho de saber como paso… – dijo mientras apagaba la estufa –Poco después de que cumplí 18 años, me mude de la casa de Victoria… –En ese momento Lucy la interrumpio

–¿Tu madrastra cierto? –Pregunto Lucy

–Cierto, pequeña –Afirmó Jacinda –ya mi papá había muerto; y no tenia mucho sentido que viviera con Victoria y su hija; así que empecé a buscar un trabajo; porque debía vivir por mi cuenta

–¿Y te contrataron en la caffe que queda muy cerca de aquí cierto, mamá? –Volvió interrumpir Lucy a su madre

–Otra vez tienes razón –Dijo Jacinda –Un día estaba en el mostrador atendiendo a los clientes entonces fue la primera vez que vi a tu padre

– _Bienvenido –Dijo Jacinda, con su mejor sonrinsa a la hora de atender a los clientes –¿Qué se le ofrece? –Pregunto la morena_

– _Ahh…si –dijo el castaño después de revisar el teléfono –¿Tienen chocolate caliente con canela? –Pregunto_

– _¿Chocolate con canela? –Volvio a preguntar Jacinda, ya que la mayoría de los clientes solo pedían café…._

–A mi también me gusta el chocolate con canela –dijo Lucy mientras interrumpía otra vez a su madre

–Síp –dijo Jacinda a su hija –Es una de las tantas cosas que tu padre y tú tienen en común, mi dulce

– _¿No se le ofrece algo más? –Volvio a preguntar Jacinda al chico que estaba del otro lado del mostrador_

– _Creo que un panecillo, me vendría bien –dijo el chico con otra dulce sonrisa que provocó que la morena se sonrojara un poco_

– _Bien –dijo mientras terminaba de tomar la orden y empezaba hacer el chocolate que él ordeno; no pasaron más de dos minutos cuando ya la orden estaba lista –Aquí tienes..._

– _Henry…mi nombre es Henry –Dijo él mientras pagaba_

–Tú padre desde ese día visitaba el café todos los días, y siempre ordenaba lo mismo; era muy predecible –Vio la cara de su hija y supo que había algo que estaba entendiendo

–¿Qué significa predecible? –Pregunto Lucy

–Es cuando adivinas que va hacer una persona –dijo Jacinda –A veces tu también lo eres, es una de las tantas cosas que los dos comparten –dijo mientras pinchaba la nariz de su hija –¿En que estábamos? –Pregunto a su hija

–En que mi papá compraba todos días chocolate con canela –dijo Lucy

–Cierto –dijo Jacinda –Tu padre visitaba todos días la tienda, antes de ir a clases en la universidad, ya quería algún día convertirse en un gran escritor y cautivar a las personas con sus historias, pero un día de tantos me sorprendió y jamás pensé que él se fijaría en mi

–Mamá, eres hermosa –dijo Lucy a su madre –Es obvio que mi papá tarde o temprano se fijaría en ti, creo iba todos los días para verte

–Sí, creo que tienes razón, pequeña –dijo Jacinda

– _Dejame adivinar –dijo Jacinda a Henry con una sonrisa –¿Viniste por el chocolate caliente con canela, y el panecillo, cierto?_

– _Sí –dijo Henry con una sonrisa –Pero además vine por otra cosa –Dijo mientras levantaba una ceja; él sabia que después de tantos meses de ir todos los días al café; ya era hora invitarla a salir_

– _¿Dime? –Dijo curiosa, pero también algo ansiosa por saber que es lo que quería_

– _Pensaba que… tal vez podríamos hacer algo uno de estos días –dijo Henry muy nervioso_

– _¿Cómo una cita? –Pregunto Jacinda_

– _Sí, puede ser una cita si lo deseas –dijo Henry –Y sino, no quieres que sea una cita por mi esta bien –Tratando de no parecer deseperado, vio como ella solo levantado una ceja –No tienes que aceptar, si no quieres aceptar_

– _No digas tonterías –Dijo Jacinda –claro que me gustaría_

–¿Y que paso después? –Pregunto Lucy a su madre, estaba emocionada como seguía la historia aunque sabia que así no fue como se conocieron sus padres, ya que el libro decía que Henry había chocado su moto contra el carruaje el que venia Cenicienta, ya que estaba huyendo

–Bueno después le di mi numero de teléfono y le dije que llamara; así que no paso mucho tiempo cuando tuvimos nuestra primera cita

–¿Enserio? –Pregunto Lucy cada vez más interesada en la historia de su madre –¿Y como fue su primera cita?

–Recuerdo que fue hermosa –dijo Jacinda recordando esa noche

– _¿Qué tienes planeado? –Pregunto Jacinda curiosa mientras caminaba al lado de él_

– _No quiero arruinar la sorpresa –Dijo Henry mientras guiaba a la morena hacia el parque, ya que había planeado un picnic –Solo confía en mí_

– _Esta bien –dijo Jacinda, debería darle un voto de confianza; asi que siguió caminando al lado de él, hasta que llegaron al parque vio que había una sabana blanca de seda sobre el césped, y sobre ella había una canasta; y en las ramas de los arboles guindaban luces de navidad –¿Tú planeaste y arreglaste todo esto? –Pregunto ella_

– _Sí –Dijo Henry con una sonrisa –Solo quería que esta noche fuese especial, dijo mientras la veía a los ojos –Si fue demasiado puedes decirme –dijo cuando noto que ella no respondió ni una sola palabra_

– _No…no –trató de decir Jacinda –…no, que tonterías dices –dijo mientras sonreía levemente –creo que es perfecto, y que eres un romántico –habló mientras se sentaba en la sabana junto a Henry y miraba como sacaba la cena de la cesta_

– _Pensé que un y cena bajo las estrellas sería perfecto para esta noche –dijo el mientras descorchaba el vino_

– _Solo que hay un pequeño detalle –dijo Jacinda mientras miraba al cielo –En ciudades como Hyperion Hights no se pueden las estrellas por las luces de los edificios –decia mientras acercaba la copa para que le sirvieran vino_

– _No pensé eso –dijo Henry mientras veía hacia el cielo y no logro ver ni una solo estrella –Creo que tienes razón, lo mismo pasaba en Nueva York –comento el castaño –Y en Boston, pero cuando vivía en Maine se lograban ver las estrellas y era algo genial, en las noches de verano más de una vez logre ver con mi madre una lluvia de meteoritos_

– _He vivido toda mi vida aquí –dijo Jacinda después de dar un sorbo de vino –Pero recuerdo una noche que hubo un apagón en toda la ciudad y mi padre me llevó a la azotea para mirar las estrella –dijo al tomar un pedazo de queso –Fue primera vez que vi las estrellas_

– _Creo que la próxima vez tendré que provocar un apagón –dijo Henry_

–Después de esa noche tu padre y yo nos volvimos inseparables; cuando no estábamos juntos hablamos por mensajes; y no había ningún momento en que ninguno de los dos dejara de pensar en el otro; cada día conocía algún detalle nuevo sobre tu padre y supongo que él cada día me conocía cada vez mejor.

–¿Pero que cambio para que se separan? –Pregunto Lucy

–Pasó que yo tenia planes diferentes que tu padre –dijo Jacinda –A veces cuando estás con alguien que amas debes sacrificar tu propia felicidad para que esa persona sea feliz y cumpla sus sueños

–No entiendo –dijo Lucy tratando de no llorar

–Tal vez con el tiempo lo harás – dijo Jacinda viendo a su hija directamente a los ojos y conteniendo las ganas de llorar –Pero quiero decirte que lo que paso entre Henry y yo no es culpa tuya –Se dio cuenta del error que había cometido –Ven vamos a dormir; ya es tarde, princesa

–Pero aun no terminas de contar porque mi padre y tú se separaron –Dijo Lucy tratando de convencer a su madre para que terminara la historia, aunque sabia que asi no fue como pasó, pero aun sentía curiosidad, así que Jacinda decidió tomar fuerzas y terminar la historia

–Ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que Henry y yo estábamos juntos, pero una noche todo cambió

– _¿Cuál es la ocasión? –Pregunto Jacinda al entrar al apartamento del él, ya que el lugar estaba decorado con velas y estaba la mesa puesta para dos –Dime que no olvide nuestro aniversario –dijo mientras se mordía el labio_

– _No… -dijo Henry mientras la tomaba de la mano y caballerosamente corría la silla para que ella se sentara –Solo pensé que tener una cena a luz de las velas seria un lindo detalle –dijo mientras se sentaba al frente de ella_

– _Algo tramas –dijo Jacinda sabía que Henry de nada no planearía una cena con un ambiente tan romántico, salido de cuento –Puedes decirme –En ese momento notó como el pobre castaño estaba nervioso_

– _La verdad sí –dijo Henry tratando de cubrir sus nervios –Hace unos días recibí y una carta donde podría hacer mi práctica_

– _¿Pero? –Pregunto Jacinda un poco preocupada_

– _Es fuera de la ciudad–dijo Henry –Tendría que mudarme de aquí –en ese momento la vio directamente a los ojos y sabia que significaba la mirada de ella –Pero no tiene que ser así_

– _¿Vas ha rechazar tu practica por mi? –Pregunto Jacinda_

– _No –dijo Henry mientras le tomaba la mano –Si hay una manera, y lo he pensado en los últimos días_

– _¿Y cual sería? –Pregunto Jacinda con munchas dudas; sabia que era lo que iba preguntar y no estaba segura si estaba lista, para el siguiente pasó_

– _Ven conmigo –dijo Henry con una dulce sonrisa, pero por la mirada de ella sabia que era lo que responder –¿Cásate conmigo? –Dijo mientras sacaba un anillo con una hermosa piedra verde_

– _No sé si este lista –Dijo Jacinda, con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos, por como se sentía, no quería que Henry se fuera pero tampoco quería ser egoísta y pedirle se que se quedara; pero tampoco esta lista para dar ese gran paso –No me mal entiendas –dijo la morena, mientras veía como el se levantaba de la silla y fijo la mirada en la ventana; así que ella se puso de pie también –Yo te amo, pero no creo poder ir contigo –Dijo mientras ella ponía su mano en el hombro de él_

– _No entiendo –dijo Henry mientras la veía con el corazón en pedazos, y con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos_

–Yo tampoco entiendo –dijo Lucy mientras interrumpía de nuevo a su madre

–Simplemente creía que hacia lo mejor para los dos –Dijo Jacinda –Y yo pensé que no estaba del todo para dar ese gran paso

–¿Y como supiste que no podías casarte con él? –Pregunto Lucy

–Porque en mi cabeza tenía muchas dudas –Dijo Jacinda mientras trataba llorar en frente de su hija, al parecer las heridas seguían abiertas –Pero ahora me doy cuenta que fue un gran error

– _No quiero que te quedes aquí por mi –dijo Jacinda mientras lo veía a los ojos –Tiene muchos sueños que cumplir –dijo mientras le devolvía el anillo_

– _Quiero que estés a mi lado –dijo Henry, tratando convencerla –Es lo único que quiero_

– _Lo sé –dijo Jancinda mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos –Lo sé, Henry, pero debes aceptar esa pasantía, y cumplir tu sueño; eso me haría muy feliz_

– _¿Estas segura que eso es lo que quieres? –pregunto Henry mientras apagaba las velas del apartamento y encendía las luces_

– _Sí –dijo Jacinda evitando mirarlo a los ojos –Se que este no es momento para que demos el gran paso –dijo ella –Pero se nuestro momento llegara y seremos felices, para siempre –dijo con una amarga sonrisa –Y tendremos nuestro final de cuento….._

–Pasaron los días y me despedí de tu padre en el aeropuerto –dijo Jacinda mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija –Y nos prometimos que si llegaríamos conocer a otras personas nos daríamos la oportunidad –dijo mientras se dio cuenta que la niña ya no aguantaba los parpados –Pasaron uno pocos meses después y me di cuenta que te tendría pero jamás tuve el valor suficiente para decirle que iba ser padre –En ese momento se dio cuenta que la pequeña ya estaba completamente dormida; así que se puso de pie y apagó.

Lucy estaba sentaba en un tren de camino a Seattle en busca de su padre; después de la historia que le conto su madre sabia que debía hacer algo. Debía reunirlos de nuevo y de paso romper la maldición y hacer que Cenicienta y su Príncipe recuperen sus recuerdos reales que eran menos amargos que la el hechizo les otorgo.

Se bajo del tren y a la salida de la estación tomo un taxi que la llevaría donde vivía; así que tomo el valor necesario y toco la puerta

–¿Eres Henry Mills? –Pregunto ella después de que le abrieran la puerta

Notas de Autora:

Y quienes están emocionados por la temporada 7?

Espero que les haya gustado…Dejen sus reviews


End file.
